


stains

by littlemsnerd



Series: learning, living, loving [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, M/M, Rewrite, its pretty gay guys so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsnerd/pseuds/littlemsnerd
Summary: jace tells himself that he's worried about simon for clary's sakejace is lying to himself





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE
> 
> hey y'all i know its been a minute since i got on here but im here and queer lmao
> 
> this is part 1 of my living, learning, loving series so go check out the next one 
> 
> i will definitely be posting a lot more so be on the lookout :)

Jace had officially had it with all of them.

4 months ago, he was just a regular Shadowhunter with a killjoy brother and annoying sister that really liked killing demons together. It was comfortable, accountable, dependable. Jace knew that every day, he'd wake up, he'd train with Alec, he'd make fun of whatever skintight leather outfit Izzy was wearing that day, they'd go out on a mission, come back, fall asleep, rise and repeat. The inanity of it all was starting to get a little monotonous, but a little Downworld revolt would've spiced it up just enough.

But of course, Clary fucking Fray had to come in and take his perfect little bubble and pop it as violently as she could. 

Now the Circle is back in action, the Mortal Cup is lost but for real this time, Alec is dating a warlock, Izzy is acting really weird, and the whole Institue has basically gone to shit.

And don't even get him started on the calamity that is Simon Lewis.

Not even 2 days after Jace met him, he had to go and get himself kidnapped by the vamps. And then he'd started calling Clary every 5 fucking minutes like she didn't have anything better to do than to talk to him. 

And then of course, he shows up on the doorstep in Raphael's arms, dead.

When Raphael told Clary the 2 options, there was ever any doubt in Jace's mind. For some reason, even though he could barely stand the idea of Simon Lewis living forever, the first thought in his mind was "I need more time." That shocked him. More time for what? More time to yell at Simon, to groan and growl every time he got his ass kidnapped? More time to watch how he talked with his hands when he started rambling on about something or another, or how he looked at Clary and how Jace wanted Simon to look at him like that...

Yea, Jace beat that train of thought into the ground with amazing speed.

Anyways, Simon turned into a vamp and somehow had become 10x more annoying than when he was just a regular Mundane.

Shadowhunting-wise, life had calmed down. Valentine was still fucking shit up with astounding speed, but now they knew how to deal with it, and with Aldertree essentially kicking him out of the institute, Jace didn't have much to do with his days anymore except for go to Hunters Moon and flirt with Seelies until they came back to Magnus' with him.

Jace is very good at ignoring that all of the one he brought back had brown hair and brown eyes.

Life was easy for a while there. Of course, a while in Shadowhunter time is like, 3 days, so Jace honestly should've seen the oncoming shitstorm that was about to hit.

First Clary hooks up with Simon, and while he's trying to tell himself that is Simon he's jealous of, his mom throws a fucking axe at his head. Great. Just another Tuesday. The rest of the party goes pretty well, with the exception of the cheating bastard that is-was-his father, so Jace checks it off as a night that wasn't wholly terrible.

Clary goes into "hiding" with her boyfriend, and Jace is amazed at just how incompetent this guy is, and also at how nice his abs are-

Once again, whack-a-mole-with-thoughts comes out in its full raging glory, and it isn't until Clary's hand starts turning black that he can actually fully focus.

So now they have to go find this Madzie kid, and Jace really didn't want Simon to come because he's already having enough trouble and driving around New York with a guy you definitely are not interested in but also like to admire from afar does not sound like how he wants to spend his evening. But of course he comes, and of course he trades Jace's leather jacket for some ribbon that might not even be hers, and of course he's right.

He's always infuriatingly right.

So, the rest of the evening goes off without a hitch. He see his piece of shit dad again, gets the kid back to Clary, and boom, they're done.

That is until Clary gets pulled to God knows where by that little kid.

Jace probably could've stopped her. He should've stopped her. But his mind was preoccupied with "Thanks...for everything." What is everything? Because the only thing the vamp should be thanking him for is saving his girlfriend, and he already did that, so what is everything?

It runs like a broken record in his mind all the way up until Valentine's got an arm around Simon's neck because he's so infuriatingly stupid and selfless and why the fuck did he have to go and fall for a guy that puts his neck on the line every 5 fucking minutes-

And then he's gone.

\--

Jace runs on autopilot all the way until Dot tells him that if he touches the Sword, it'll destroy it and take him with it, and he'll be damn if that isn't best news he's gotten all week. 

Luke takes him to the Institute after promising 101 different ways that he won't touch the Sword but doesn't intend to keep them, and for some reason Clary is there when they get there. And Raphaels got her by the neck. And this is going to get very bad very fast if they don't do something right now.

Luke convinces them to let Clary and Magnus (why is he here too?) go, and since everybody is so keen on hearing what the fuck Clary has planned, Jace isn't really listening when she says what happened until the words "Simon" and "hurt" come out of her mouth. Honestly, he's not surprised, but they way she said it made his stomach fall out from under him. 

And then she tells him what Valentine did, and Jace sees red.

Everybody seems to be "concerned" that Jace won't convincingly pull off Clary with the shape shifting rune, but he doesn't hear any of it. Right now, the only thing he pretty much wants to do it tear the Institute doors from their hinges and slaughter every single fucking Circle member in there. 

He makes it in, and there's a guard on either side of him and then Valentine is stepping out from the shadows and Jace? Jace has never felt more pure, unaltered rage than he did in that moment. He just wants to see Simon, he needs to see Simon because Jace cannot live with himself if Simon dies without ever knowing how much he's screwed Jace over and how much he loves him for that.

Valentine says something about being too late, but the only thing Jace can hear is the roaring of blood in his ears and heavy breathing of someone who is very, very angry.

\--

They take him to Aldertree's office and when they open the door, the floor falls out from under Jace's feet.

Simon is covered in blood. And he's been covered with blood before but not like this. Never like this. It's pulsing out from his throat and staining his lips and hands and arms and everything and for 15 seconds, all Jace can do is stare. 

Then the coppery tang hits him dead in the face and he runs over to the des where there's a knife and slits his arm, hoping, pleading, praying tht he's not too late.

And of course, Jace had to go and fall for the most kindhearted guy on the planet because even as a vampire who's bleeding out, he still refuses to drink. And goddammit Jace will not let his kindness get in the way of his life so he shoves his arm up against his mouth, barely feeling the tiny huffs of air that are escaping, and Simon finally, finally drinks.

Of all the Seelies in all the world, Jace thinks, I would give them all up for another moment of this.

Because Simon drinks, and as Jace arches into what feels like the best make out session/sex ever, he feels a tear roll down his (Clary's?) face because holy shit. He knew that being bitten was like injecting an aphrodisiac straight into your veins, but this...this is almost a religious experience. Jace can feel the blood leaving his arm and travel down Simon's throat, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and he is gone. His eyes roll back in his head because he thinks that if he looked at Simon right now, covered in blood and sucking the life from his arm, he'd probably rip it away and kiss him until it was just them and the couch and the dim lamplight, Valentine be damned. Dimly, he can feel Simon grabbing his arm as he goes deeper and deeper into his vein, and Jace's vision is completely shot at this point because the only thing he can see in his minds eye is Simon on his arm, Simon taking everything from him, Simon being the opposite of who he normally is and he is loving every single millisecond he spends on his arm. There is not enough time in the world nor words in English to describe exactly how Jace was feeling, but the 2 closest ones would have to be fucking orgasmic.

And then its over. Jace feels Simon being pulled away from him and he slips back to the couch, breathless and tired and absolutely ready for more. He feels the rune slipping him back to his actual body, and when he looks up at Simon with lidded eyes and sagging hands, the thing he sees is horror.

They get out of the office with minimal difficulty, and as they travel down the hall Simon just keeps talking. And he won't stop. He's babbling on about how he's felt bloodthirst before but "never that bad" and how he's "really sorry" and if that isn't just the end of his patience.

"I would've killed you."

"I would've let you."

Because he would've. Jace didn't, doesn't and still does not know exactly what this vampire did to him but what he does know is that if Simon were running out of blood Jace would be the first one in line because the thought of Simon dying is something that sent ice crawling through his veins, and he almost lost him tonight and when Simon pulled away Jace swore to himself that he would never, ever let it happen again.

But this thick-headed, pretty-eyes vampire will still not stop talking about rescuing him from "actual death" as if Jace wouldn't have done it a thousand times over and Jace just wants him to stop. So he tells him to shut up and amazingly he does. For once in his life, Simon listened to him, and in that moment he could die a happy man no matter what came next.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending isnt that great m sorry guys 
> 
> come hang with me on [tumblr](http://mxgnxsbane.tumblr.com)


End file.
